Standard passenger car laminated gaskets, used in a conventional manner, are inadequate for high output, high-performance automobile engines, such as those used for racing. Specifically, these standard gaskets frequently result in blow-out and leakage when cylinder pressures exceed the clamping force of the head bolts or studs. Under excessive pressure, the heads tend to separate from the blocks, causing the gaskets to unload, and generating leakage paths for liquids and gases. In addition, if the separating force is great enough, the combustion seal may be moved out of position which results in engine failure.
Thus, attempts have been made to improve the gaskets used in high output, high-performance automobile engines and a number of such are referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,139 (hereinafter referred to as the '139 patent). An improved method of sealing a high-performance engine assembly is also described. In particular that patent describes that use of a head gasket having an oversized fire ring, and a groove in either or both of the head and the block, to facilitate and provide enhanced sealing of the head and block for high output, high-performance engines, such as racing engines. The grooves provided in the head and/or block are typically formed by machining an annular fire ring receiver groove in the head or block surface (or both) adjacent the cylinders.
The method disclosed in the '139 patent requires that an annular groove be provided, typically by machining, in the head, or in the block, or in both. This machining requirement is generally difficult and time consuming to perform. Sometimes it cannot be accomplished at all. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for providing such grooves, especially for use in environments where machining of such grooves is impractical, such as in aftermarket applications, in heavy duty engine environments, and for irregularly shaped combustion openings.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealing mechanism for high-performance internal combustion engines which eliminates the need for machining grooves into a head and/or a block.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved sealing mechanism for high-performance internal combustion engines that effectively seals the engine and prevents blow-out of the wire ring during operation of the sealed engine assembly.